Magocracy of Kalimdor
The Magocracy of Kalimdor is comprised of former Kirin Tor opposed to the rule of Jaina Proudmoore, and committed to the principles of neutrality, as well as devoted to the time-honored Kirin Tor traditions of a magocracy based on the governing principles of meriticracy and democracy. Based in the Exodar, the order welcomes all seeking to learn the ways of the arcane according to Kirin Tor tradition. Before breaking from the Kirin Tor, the sect was known as the Dalaran Magocracy. Mages with interest are encouraged to contact members of the Magocracy at any time, as the growing order is on the lookout for skilled magi who desire to learn and use the arcane according to traditional Kirin Tor ways, and wish to act as a force for good and reconcilliation throughout Azeroth, and not as simply another faction warring for power. The order's membership has been enjoying rapid growth under the experienced leadership of Archmage though they remain selective, desiring to identify the right candidates to serve as the foundation of a lasting order. Members are encouraged to freely indulge in historical, magical, and other forms of research, with the only banned fields being the obvious necromancy, as well as demonology, the same policies as the Kirin Tor. Philosophy and Interests The members of the Magocracy view themselves as traditionalists, placing great value on acting as a magocracy governed through the principles of meritocracy and the making of most decisions in a democratic nature. The Magocracy seeks out mages whom set themselves apart in terms of intelligence and the ability to advance magical theory in manners that prove practical, as well as those with a knack for locating and unlocking the potential of magical artifacts. The order also pursues apprentices with gifts in these areas, and has an active apprenticeship program, placing much value on the training of its less seasoned magi through one on one training as well as larger lectures and field work. Operating under the context that a limited, diverse, and cohesive unit can benefit the Kirin Tor in ways that larger, more chaotic sects, cannot, the Magocracy are selective regarding recruiting, placing much empahsis on finding the right mages, not simply any wishing to serve the Kirin Tor. Advancement in all of the permitted schools of the arcane is encouraged, but special emphasis is placed upon the schools of Illusion and Abjuration. What the Magocrats lack in size, must be made up for in stealth capacity, shielding, and the ability to escape situations before being overwhelmed, while striking carefully and strategically. Thus, the faction seeks magi who are strong tactical thinkers, with or without direct orders, and passionate Illusionists and Abjurists. The order also invites Spellblades and rangers to join their ranks, as those trained in such arts are rare and valuable assets have long served Kirin Tor interests, and work well alongside magi both in battle and with regards to intelligence gathering. Magi serving in the offer are encouraged to select two of the Schools of Arcane Magic to particularly focus on, as by Kirin Tor tradition, which the Magocracy still upholds even if other sects do not, to be considered for the rank of Archmage, a magus must demonstrate mastery over two of the schools, and significant skill in no less than five. Therefore the order has specialists in particular areas the way many sects do not, with some magi particularly advanced in illusion and other in divination, as an example. The Magocracts do not view themselves as superior to other mages, nor hold grudges against those still aligned with Dalaran. holding the belief that each serves in their own unique way, and that diversity is strength. The order is heavily committed to its less experienced members, viewing them as powerful minds in tthe making, and will often hold lectures regarding the schools of the arcane and historical subjects to assure their skills develop with the proper foundation, as well as arranging apprenticeships with more seasoned magi on top of field work both in the line of duty and through scholarly visits to locations of interest, as many young humans have not seen a great part of the world beyond where Stormwind holds dominion. The Sin'dorei Incident and Departure From Dalaran The death, imprisonment, or exile of the Sin'dorei population of Dalaran, specifically the murder of elven civilians by Proudmoore, led to the chain of events which would result in the sect departing from Dalaran. While many believed that morally Proudmoore should stand trial for her actions, knowing that was highly unlikely, the Magocracy bided their time, hoping for the Council of Six to intervene. After several months of inaction, and no such actions likely in the future, the Magocracy agreed that they could not morally work for Proudmoore, and moved their primary base to the Exodar, with the welcome of the Prophet Velen, for whom the mages will carry out operations as needed. Response By the Kirin Tor Upon notification that the Magocracy had removed their charter from Dalaran, placed it in Hearthglen and declared themselves a neutral and independent magi sect, the reaction from within Dalaran was mixed, but few were surprised, as Firesong had been an outspoken critic of Proudmoore. Archmage Modera of the Council of Six, Firesong's direct commander within the Kirin Tor, and also an advocate of neutrality seemed to indicate that the action could place pressure on the Council to act against Proudmoore, especially if more sects follow, or if significant numbers of Kirin Tor leave Dalaran for Exodar. Based on the close relationship between FIresong and Modera, and similar views, it is believed that the Magocracy will likely assist Modera as necessary. The hard-line Silver Covenant however, took a drastically different stance, branding the whole of the order traitors, and attempting to have arrest warrants issued. This was not successful as no laws were broken, those among the Magocracy whom held civilian citizenship in Dalaran did not renounce it, and all Alliance citizens are welcome in Dalaran, including those who practice magics forbidden to Kirin Tor. The Covenant responded by symbolically banning members of the sect from regions of Dalaran under Covenant control, however no attempted arrests have been made, and Magocracy of Kalimdor members seldom visit Dalaran since the break. Firesong reportedly stated that he hopes the exile will be temporary, and that he is open to a return to Dalaran at some point in the future, provided Proudmoore is held accountable for her crimes, the Sin'dorei prisoners are freed and compensated, and the city returns to a politically neutral stance. As this appears highly unlikely in the near future, the order is preparing for a long stay in Kalimdor, identifying several locations as potential secondary bases. The fanaticism of the Silver Covenant is of concern, as the Magocracy cannot rule out that elements within, with or without approval from above, may take what they perceive as "justice" into their own hands. While largely safe within the Exodar, until the situation settles down, the Magocracy of Kalimdor operates in a military fashion even on casual excursions, to be prepared for any potential ambush. Magocracy of Kalimdor Library The order maintains and continues to expand an official libtary, with the goal of adding a copy of every tome that can be found across Azeroth andf the ruins of Draenor to the collections. Many tomes have been assembled and the Pandaren mage Pishik Ashpaw has been named Arcavist of the library, currently consisting of eight volumes, and will bear responsibility for upkeep of its contents when the volumes are complete. The Magocracy offers the volumes available to all members, as well as any whom are friendly towards the order, as they will not contain classified material. The initial portion of the library is complete, consisting of two volumes and containing all tomes which can be found throughout Dalaran, and includes much hard to find material. Books and inscripitions, anything written of historical interest, from across Azeroth continue to be collected. Submissions from outside the order are welcome. Alliances The Magocracy of Kalimdor strategically selects orders with which to align itself with, seeking relationships based on mutual benefit and the exchange of helpful information, as well as physical support as needed. The Magocracy's first alliance was with the academic-minded University of Stormwind, whose members are welcome to attend all Magocracy lessons and classes, with the same in return for Magocracy members regarding classes held by the University. The order has also secured strategic alliances with the Argent Bulwark and elements of the Timewalkers, attracted in both cases to the political neutrality of the aligned factions as well as information sharing, magical synergies, and other strategic issues. The Magocracy is open to civil relartions with any sect, but will only ally with those with whom there is idealogical similarity and where the opportunity for mutual benefit exists. The Magocracy participated in a major offense led by the Bulwark to push back the scourge and Vyrkul from much of Howling Fjord, and hope for closer relations, now that the connection with Dalaran is severed and both orders are politically neutral in nature. The order's chief Ambassador represents the Magocracy to external parties as well as identifying orders with whom strategic alliances may be mutually beneficial. Interested parties generally contact a member of the Advisory Circle or Archmage Firesong directly in the absence of a formal ambassador. With the recent move to Exodar, the order is focused on securing alliances with Te Amun, a prominent Draenei sect, and from there intend to test the waters in Darnassus to assess if any liberal Kaldorei sects would be interested in an alliance with a sect comprised largely of arcane mages. Future Agenda The Magocracy intends to establish a base on Silvermyst Isle, just to the South of the Exodar. A damaged elven lodge resides on the island, and the initial task upon settlement in the far West will be the establishment of this important base, which includes a deep water dock. The mages presence in the region reduces the possibility of the dock being used for raids or smuggling, and the Draenei have offered peacekeepers to defend the base 24/7 once it's safe. The order continues to track the naga swarm pushed back from Darkshore, an operation they began while with the Kirin Tor, and are monitoring a buildup to the south in Desolace using stealth tactics, to better learn the intentions of the naga before deciding when and where to strike next. Given the proximity of this region to the Exodar, the Magocrats have natural reasons to continue this mission despite no longer being affiliated with the Kirin Tor. It is also speculated that they may in time seek to utilize the Magocracy to advance his pan-elven agenda, and leaving Dalaran and re-chartering the order as politically neutral is a major step in that direction, hopefully making peaceful contact with the Sin'dorei possible, as well as the Kaldorei due to their proximity to Exodar. While with the Kirin Tor, only what could be considered subtle approaches to each side have thus been attempted, both working to assure the transfer of communicaton from Sin'dorei prisoners to their families in Quel'thalas, at which Archmage Sunreaver seemed quite grateful, as well as aiding the Darnassians against the naga. Firesong hopes that though these and similar actions, the Magocracy will in time gain the respect of each elven side. Category:Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Neutral Organizations